TFS DBZ Characters
MasakoX Goku In Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Goku becomes extremely absent minded, to the point of forgetting that the other Z-fighters are being decimated by Nappa and Vegeta because he has an entire table of food in front of him. He strongly disapproves of Gohan becoming a scholar, calling him "lame". He has a tendency to forgive villains too quickly, letting Vegeta go after killing Yamcha, Tien, and Chaiotzu, simply because he said sorry. He also allows Raditz to pummel him after letting go of his tail because he said please. Gohan Gohan always nerdy In Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Sometimes he shows his true power and anger a lot. Master Roshi Roshi only rarely participates in the battles the Z-Senshi fight, but his home is always open for the group to assemble, whether for a social gathering or a strategic meeting. And despite his various perversions, he's respected and appreciated by his former students (although the various DBZ ladies keep their distance most of the time). Lanipator Vegeta Hundreds of fanfictions have explored the depth and breadth of Vegeta's personality, and many of them have proposed interesting and entirely plausible reasons for his 180 degree turnaround. Perhaps he had all tender feelings beaten out of him by Saiyan upbringing (since he is the only true Saiyan on the show, there is no information on the customs of the species as a whole), and spending time with emotionally-free Earthlings helped shatter that shell. Perhaps spending his youth in Frieza's service numbed him to feeling anything that could be considered "weak." I happen to think it's probably a mixture of those, and perhaps other, reasons. Krillin The most pathetic character of them all. People still wonder why he even exists Piccolo Piccolo is a very complex character... one of the two who go through an incredible amount of development over the decades the various installments of Dragon Ball cover. However, despite his numerous character changes, he remains a mysterious, cunning, intimidating, often acerbic warrior, whose presence demands recognition and respect. Mr. Popo In the TFS Abridged version, Mr. Popo is an obnoxius and scary man. Constantly threating to "Slap the Maggots," he threatens and undermines all the characters. Mainly with his "Pecking Order," a common joke from then on, whenever any of the students try and ask him, or backchat him, he reminds then with "Pecking Order," scaring the wits out of them. With his maniacal laugh, Kiillin/Kurinrin was affected the most, as he is a weak and pathetic character to start with. However, even with Krillin's spinelessness, his laughter can still terrify the other Z fighters. In Bardock, Mr. Popo makes a cameo as an insidious nightmare that Bardock has, merely greeting him with a disturbing "Hi," scaring Bardock awake. Shenron The most important dragon in Dragonball and Dragonball Z. He is being used the most, despite the fact that he only grants one wish every year. Every time when a wish has been made, the Dragon Balls fly to the corners of the Earth. Then once you find all seven and a year has passed you can make a new wish. He was created by Kami and when Dende became guardian he re-created Shenron to be much more powerful and grant more wishes than before. Goz Goz is the fitness director and the fruit guard in Hell. He carries around a huge mace that he uses to knock people over the head with, when they try to steal the fruit. Goz and Mez (his partner) have been guarding the fruit for many centuries and only once, has a fruit slipped through them and that was when Goku comes along. They are the strongest Ogres in Hell. Goku meets Goz and Mez when he accidentally falls off Snakeway. KaiserNeko King Kai The god of the Northern part of galaxy. North Kai is a great help to the Z Warriors through out the series. He is the inventor of the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb attack and he gives some helpful training to Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. Later in the series, Goku teleports a self-destructive Cell onto North Kai's planet, which blows up North Kai's planet and kills Goku and North Kai and his pets. Gregory One of King Kai's two pets, Gregory is a small cricket-like creature that can fly very fast. Goku is challenged to hit Gregory on the head with a mallet, it proves to be a challenge to Goku because of Gregory's speed but also King Kai's planet is 10x that of Earth. But of course Goku eventually knocks Gregory on the head with the mallet and then begins the next step of King Kai's training. Zarbon Zarbon is one of Frieza's top henchmen, next to Dodoria. He has the ability to transform, but he hates using this transformation because it makes him look ugly. Zarbon fought Vegeta, and won the first match, but in the second match, Vegeta impales him. Trunks Coming Soon Android 17 Coming Soon Guldo Coming Soon Cooler Cooler is the brother of Frieza, and goes to Earth to avenge his death. He fights Goku, but like his brother, Cooler has the ability to transform, so he does this and seemingly defeats Goku, but Goku becomes a Super Saiyan and blasts Coolers into the sun. Cooler later return on New Namek as a cyborg, and is defeated again by Goku and Vegeta. Cooler can also be seen at the end of Bardock: The Father of Goku Abridged. Takahata101 Nappa Nappa is the large Saiyan warrior who accompanied Vegeta to Earth, in order to collect the Dragon Balls. He is voiced by Takahata101. Nappa is a hot-blooded warrior, immensely powerful, but not very smart or patient. He managed to wipe out Tien, Chaiotzu, and Piccolo without much effort, but he couldn't even land a punch on Goku, who had just returned from his training under King Kai. When Vegeta realised that Nappa had killed the one person who made the Dragon Balls work (Piccolo), he finally lost all patience with his partner, and killed him without hesitation. Probably the most popular character of the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series, Nappa's success in the parody arguably stems down to three qualities: his voice (which is easy to impersonate), his child-like behaviour in playing such games as Catch and Tag, and his unerring ability to annoy Vegeta. This led to a lot of fans expressing regret that he was killed off in Episode 9, as a lot of the humour in the previous episodes had revolved around his character. Happily, Team Four Star decided to bring him back in the final episode: as Vegeta heads back to Planet Frieza and remarks that "It can't get any worse from here", he hears the ghostly voice of Nappa, who then informs Vegeta that "I'm haunting you", to the Saiyan Prince's despair. Guru The wise, peace-loving, selfless, and good, Guru is the eldest of all Namekians and father to all of his kind. Namekians are unisexual and are hatched from eggs. Guru is the creator of the Namekian Dragon Balls. When he passes away, the power that the Dragon Balls have also pass away. Because Guru is very old and sick, this is a great concern on his planet. Using his powers, Guru brings out secret hidden powers within Krillin and Gohan. He also bestows on Dende a powerful healing ability. Guru is guarded by Nail, a strong Namekian warrior who is trained in all the ancient Namekian fighting techniques. Arlian King The evil king of Arlia, he enslaved all of the inhabitants. He also owns a giant Arlian creature, but him, the king, and the rest of Arlia is destroyed by Vegeta and Nappa. Bardock Bardock is the father of Goku and main character of the special "Bardock: Father of Goku Abridged". He was the leader of his crew, which consisted of Totepo, Selipa, Panbukin, and Bardock's best friend, Toma. After all of Bardock's crew is killed by Dodoria and seeing visions of himself confronting Frieza, Bardock decides to raise an army to defeat him, and heads to Planet Vegeta, but is laughed at by the Saiyans, so Bardock decides to go fight Frieza alone, but is killed. As Bardock is dying, he sees visions of his son fighting Frieza, Cell, and Fat Buu, and sees the Para Para Dance from Dragon Ball GT, and decides to "accept the sweet embrace of death". Porunga Coming Soon Recoome Coming Soon Cell Coming Soon Megami33 Chiaotzu A master of telepathy, Chiaotzu has the power to stop people in their tracks and to communicate telepathically. This white-skinned, red-checked little being is the devoted companion of Tien. A strong fighter in his early days, Chiaotzu does not hesitate to throw himself onto Nappa's back and self-destruct in an attempt to save his friends. However, his power level does not increase as dramatically as the other Z Fighters. Thus, Chiaotzu is not a major warrior in the later episodes of Dragon Ball Z. Puar Lived in the desert with Yamcha, able to shape shift, but unlike Oolong, Puar has no time limit on how long she stays transformed. Bulma Bulma is the first person Goku meets in Dragon Ball, and is also the first girl he ever encounters. She is quite a unique young woman: wealthy, very beautiful, amazingly intelligent (especially with things mechanical), daring, and adventurous. But she's definitely not without her faults... she's also obnoxious, selfish, bossy, and blindingly arrogant. So you can just imagine the kind of pair Bulma and Goku made on their early adventures Hbi2k Mez A red ogre who keeps watch over the dead souls in Hell. Mez is the second ogre to greet Goku after he falls off Snake Way. He wears glasses and a shirt with the word HELL spelled out on it (which Pioneer conveniently changes to HFIL). Mez boasts to be the fastest ogre in Hell, and announces that if Goku can beat him in a race, the ogres will show him a secret passageway back to Snake Way. Goku easily outruns Mez, a feat that stuns the ogres who must keep their word. Farmer (With Shotgun) The farmer is the first character we're introduced to in Dragonball Z abridged, he is seen tending to his livestock on what we can guess is his own land. He is startled when Raditz spaceship crashes on his land and fears for the safety for his Marijuana patch and decides to investigate the crash site while resorting to using his gun incase anything bad comes up. As Raditz emerges from the spaceship the Farmer believes that Sonic the Hedgehog has crashed onto his farm, realising that it was infact an alien, Farmer then proceeds to confront Raditz with the threatening line "Hey you!" believing himself to be a genius for his witty remark. Nail Nail is Guru's guardian. He battles Frieza, but loses. After Piccolo comes back to life on Namek, he finds the beaten Nail, and they fuse together to make an even stronger Piccolo. Bubbles Bubbles is King Kai's pet monkey. Not much else to say about him. Dr. Briefs Dr. Briefs is Bulma's father and often has a cat on his shoulder, not really much else to say. Category:TFS DragonBall Z